Why Live?
by Yoruichi Regino
Summary: Beberapa orang pasti ingin slalu hidup, tapi apa alasan nya? kenapa manusia harus hidup? /Author newbie cerita agak ruwet RNR please..


Waah ini fanfic pertama saya disini.

Oh ya watashi wa Ichi desu daiyoroshiku..

Selamat menikmati…

**Why Live?**

**Author : Yoruichi Regino**

**Desclaimer : ©Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T+ (Romance, Angst)**

**Warning: , Typo(s), Shonen-ai, boyXboy. DLL**

**tittle: Why Live?**

**sumary: Beberapa orang pasti ingin slalu hidup, tapi apa alasan nya? kenapa manusia harus hidup?**

Hidup memang tak seindah dan semudah yg kita kira, ada saat nya kita bahagia ada saat nya pula kita terluka. Dan disinilah aku berhadapan dg kenyataan terkutuk bernama kehidupan, menata jiwa agar teguh menatap asa.

Hay aku Namikaze Naruto pemuda berkulit tan eksotis berambut pirang dg 3 pasang goresan kumis kucing di pipi yg periang, enerjik, berisik, dan ramah. Tanpa orang lain tau diriku yg sebenarnya.

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah ku, Konoha Gakuen, sekolah elit favorit para anak-anak setingkat SMA seperti ku. Aku terus berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangan ku mencari orang itu, satu-satunya orang yg tau tentang diriku sebenarnya. "Naruto!" langkah ku terhenti aku pun berbalik untuk melihat orang yg memanggil ku "ah iya Gaara?" ya, dia adalah Gaara pemuda berambut merah maroon berkulit putih dan memiliki tatto kanji 'Ai' di dahi nya "ada apa Gaara?" ia berjalan menuju kearah ku "ini, tadi Shizune-san memberikan nya pada ku" Gaara memberikan sebuah bungkusan plastik yg sudah aku tau apa isi nya "hanya ini?" "iya cuma itu kata nya kau harus lebih teratur meminum nya dan check up ke rumah sakit" "aku mengerti" kata ku sambil menundukan kepala, kami berjalan berdampingan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun, sunyi yah memang itu mungkin karna hari ini aku dan Gaara datang lebih pagi dari yg seharus nya. "Kau harus memberi tahu nya Naruto" suara baritone Gaara membuat ku berhenti sejenak lalu kembali berjalan berdampingan dg Gaara "Tidak perlu" jawab ku singkat Gaara menghentikan langkah nya dan mencengkram bahu ku erat "kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya Naruto! kau harus memberitahu nya! kau tau kan dia sangat mencintai mu kau-" "aku tahu!" kata ku memotong ucapan Gaara, mata ku terasa panas dada ku terasa sesak! mata ku berkaca-kaca menatap Gaara "aku tahu itu.. karna itu aku tidak ingin memberitahu nya! aku.." suaraku sedikit melemah "sebelum ini lebih parah aku ingin slalu berada di samping nya" mendengar itu Gaara menarik ku dalam pelukan nya, aku dapat merasakan tubuh nya ikut bergetar bersama ku yg telah terhanyut dalam tangisan.

Sekarang aku duduk di bangku ku, pandangan ku menerobos jauh melihat langit yg teduh seperti kedua iris shappire ku. 'kau harus memberitau nya!' 'kau tak bisa menyembunyikan ini selamanya Naruto!' kata-kata Gaara kembali terniang di telinga ku seperti kaset rusak yg tak bisa berhenti berputar "hey, tidak baik melamun pagi-pagi" aku menoleh kearah suara itu, aku tersenyum lembut pada orang itu dan dia juga membalas senyuman ku tak kalah lembut juga "sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" "sejak 2menit yg lalu Dobe" hehe kalian pasti tau kan siapa dia? ya dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke pemuda berkulit alabaster bertubuh atletis berambut emo ala pantat ayam -yg ini aku memberi nama sendiri- slalu bertampang datar dan seolah tak peduli dg semua "Teme!" "hehe ohayou Naru-chan" 'Chup~' dia mengecup kening ku, hehe itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan kami dan kalian pasti juga sudah tau kenapa kami melakukan itu, ya dia -Uchiha Sasuke- adalah kekasih ku. "cepat keluarkan buku mu 5menit lagi Kakashi-sensei akan masuk kelas" aku menatap nya intens, rasanya tak percaya di usia kami yg ke 16th ini hubungan kami sudah berjalan selama 5th. Terkadang aku berfikir apa yg telah merasuki Sasuke sampai ia bertahan sejauh ini dg hubungan kami yg tidak normal ini, bagaimana tidak? Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yg terkenal dg ketampanan kejeniusan dan kesempurnaan nya, menjalin hubungan dg sesama jenis -gay- dg Namikaze Naruto pemuda konyol yg tidak terlalu jenius dan banyak kekurangan selama 5th. Walau hubungan kami ini tidak di tentang oleh kedua orang tua kami bahkan mungkin malah di dukung, tapi tetap saja aku merasa aneh, tapi aku tetap bersyukur atas hal itu "hey! Dobe?! Kakashi-sensei sudah masuk kelas! hey! kau melamnun heh?" kata Sasuke membuyarkan semua lamunan ku, aku memasang cengiran 5 jari andalan ku "hehe gomen teme aku kelepasan hehehe" "huh! cepat keluarkan buku mu" katanya sambil kembali memperhatikan papan tulis, aku tersenyum kemudian mengeluarkan buku Bahasa Inggris ku.

Saat istirahat biasanya aku akan pergi ke atap sekolah bersama Sasuke untuk memakan bento -mungkin cuma Sasuke karna aku makan ramen instan-. tapi berbeda dg hari ini, aku menyuruh Sasuke untuk pergi ke atap sekolah duluan dan membawa bento kami, sedang aku mengemasi buku-buku ku terlebih dahulu. Setelah semua selesai aku berjalan di koridor 'aarrgh apa ini?' batin ku, aku menghentikan langkah ku kepala ku terasa sangat sakit aku tak bisa menahan nya, tiba-tiba tubuh ku kehilangan keseimbangan aku jatuh terduduk di lantai kedua tangan ku mencengkram erat surai pirang ku, pandangan ku mulai kabur "aaargh!" aku mulai berteriak "Naruto!" beberapa orang berlari ke arah ku, tangan kanan ku turun saat aku merasa ada sesuatu yg keluar dr hidung ku dan benar saja ku lihat telapak tangan ku sudah di penuhi darah lalu semua menjadi gelap.

Perlahan ku buka kelopak mata ku sedikit mengerjap untuk memperjelas pandangan ku, kulihat banyak teman-teman ku yg mengelilingi ku mereka tampak sangat khawatir bahkan Sakura dan Hinata sampai menangis. Dan dia.. Sasuke langsung memeluk ku erat, tentu saja aku terkejut bagaimana tidak? kau baru saja bangun dan tiba-tiba langsung di sambut pelukan hangat yg bisa jadi mematikan karna pelukan itu sangat erat sampai kau tidak bisa bernafas. Dia memeluk ku begitu erat lalu melepas kan pelukan nya dan menatap ku "apa yg kau lakukan bodoh?!" tanya nya penuh kemarahan tapi aku tau dia bukan marah karna apa tapi dia marah karna terlalu khawatir pada ku, aku tersenyum lembut padanya "hehe aku hanya kelelahan.." kata ku lemah, dia kembali memeluk ku tubuh nya bergetar dan dapat kurasakan sesuatu yg hangat membasahi gakuran ku 'air mata?' tanya ku dalam hati "bodoh! aku tidak mau kehilangan mu! aku menyayangi mu Naruto" lirih nya sambil mempererat pelukan nya padaku aku pun membalas pelukan Sasuke "aku juga mencintai mu Sasuke" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di ranjang bersama ku "oh ya bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya ku "tadi kami mendengar suara teriakan mu lalu kami segera berlari mencari mu dan saat kami menemukan mu kau sudah seperti orang yg kesurupan karna menjambak rambut mu sendiri kemudian kau mimisan dan pingsan" kata Kiba panjang lebar aku hanya ber-oh-ria lalu menatap Sasuke "dan kau?" kataku sambil menunjuk Sasuke "huh tidak sopan,Tadi aku menunggu mu di atap karna terlalu lama dan merasa ada yg tidak beres aku mau menjemput mu tapi begitu aku mau membuka pintu kiba dan Lee sudah membuka nya dan memberi tahu keadaan mu jadi aku segera berlari kesini" 'wah ternyata kalau Teme sedang panik dia bisa ngomong panjang lebar juga ya?' aku terkekeh sementara Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

2minggu berlalu setelah kejadian itu Sasuke langsung meminta pada paman Fugaku dan Tou-san untuk tinggal bersama ku di sebuah apartemen milik Uchiha, sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk tinggal bersamanya karna aku takut dia akan mengetahui sesuatu yg tidak ingin kuberitahu kan pada nya ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak ingin membuatnya curiga atau lebih khawatir, jadi aku menurut saja. Hari ini aku harus check up kerumah sakit, untung saja Sasuke sedang ada ekstra kulikuler basket jadi aku bisa tenang pergi kerumah sakit, hari ini seperti biasa aku di temani Gaara. Sesampai di rumah sakit aku dan Gaara langsung melesat ke ruangan , dokter yg slama ini menangani ku. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan dan tes akhir nya tinggal menunggu hasil, beberapa menit waktu berlalu dokter Karin pun datang dg membawa secarik kertas, terlihat dr raut wajah nya dia sangat sedih dan pasrah. "Naru.." panggil nya aku tersenyum selembut mungkin "bagaimana hasil nya Karin-nee?" tanya ku, dg sangat terpaksa ia memberikan kertas hasil lab itu padaku lalu memelukku erat dan mulai terisak di pelukan ku, aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan nya, aku tahu dokter Karin sangat menyayangi ku seperti adik sendiri dan aku juga menyayangi nya. Gaara mengambil hasil lab itu dr tangan ku saat melihat nya detik itu juga Gaara mulai menetes kan air mata seakan tak percaya dg hasil lab itu "tidak! ini tidak mungkin! i-ini salah! iya ini salah! Karin-nee! ini salah kan? iya kan?!" tanya nya pada Karin-nee aku tahu dia sangat marah dan terpukul dia mencoba mengelak takdir ini "tidak.." lirih Karin-nee dan mengerat kan pelukan nya pada ku "aku sudah memeriksa nya berulang kali dan itu tidak salah semua itu benar" lirih nya lagi lalu ia menangis lebih keras di pelukan ku, bukan hanya Karin-nee tapi Gaara pun juga, ia terperosok tak percaya berdiri dg tumpuan kedua lutut nya tangan kekarnya menjambak surai merah nya penuh kepedihan, air mata ku mulai menetes melihat dua orang yg aku kasihi terpuruk karna aku.

Hari demi hari mulai berganti kali ini aku bangun dr tidur lelap ku, ku lihat wajah alabaster yg tenang terbuai di alam mimpi. Begitu tenang tentram tanpa keangkuhan dan kemarahan di wajah itu, hanya ketenangan,kebahagiaan dan kedamaian di sana. Perlahan tatapan ku menyendu kubelai lembut kulit itu begitu sempurna tanpa celah dan cacat sedikit pun, bibir itu sedikit tertarik membentuk senyuman aku pun ikut tersenyu, pertanyaan muncul di benak ku 'akan kah senyuman ini masih terlukis di wajah mu? akankah senyuman ini masih bisa terukir di hidup mu saat aku meninggalkan mu?' pertanyaan itu lah yg kini tengah menjelajahi otak ku "maaf.." lirih ku tanpa sadar air mata ku menetes, kedua onyx itu mulai terbuka segera ku hapus air mata ku walau aku tau masih ada jejak di sana ia tersenyum tulus dan membelai wajah ku ikut menghapus jejak air mata ku "kenapa menangis?" tanya nya aku hanya menggeleng pelan dan tersenyum "tidak, aku hanya bahagia memiliki mu Sasuke" dia menarik ku dalam pelukan hangat nya, ku benam kan wajah ku di dada bidang nya dapat kudengar detak jantung nya yg beraturan. Seperti shimfoni yg begitu menghanyut kan dan menentramkan jiwa yg terluka melepas penat akan takdir terkutuk bernama kehidupan.

Waktu terus berjalan semakin lama kurasakan jasad ini semakin rapuh, jiwa ini semakin lemah. Takut? pasti, bukan ketakutan akan hal yg di sebut kematian, tapi takut akan sesuatu bernama 'perpisahan'. Entah apa yg akan terjadi kelak saat aku berpisah dg semua orang terkasih ku, ingin rasa nya ku hentikan waktu untuk selamanya agar aku tak akan takut lagi ada nya perpisahan. Tapi ini semua kehendak Tuhan bukan? semua sudah di garis kan oleh tuhan dan kita hanya perlu mengikuti garis itu, tak ada penyesalan hingga saat ini, hanya ada rasa bahagia dan syukur atas semua ini.

Sepi, aku terus berjalan mencari-cari nya tapi nihil dia tetap tidak ada. Kemana dia? tuhan dimana dia? Ku edar kan pandangan ku terus dan terus mencari sosok itu. "Sasuke.. hiks Sa- aargh" kepala ku mulai terasa sakit, begitu sakit sampai aku bisa merasakan penyakit ini semakin menggerogoti otak dan jasad ku. Pandangan ku mulai tak jelas kaki ku mulai terasa kaku bahkan seperti nya aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi, 'bodoh! brengsek! ayo berdirilah bodoh!' ku kuat kan diri ku sendiri sampai akhir nya kaki-kaki lemah ini dapat ku pijak kan kembali, ku langkah kan kembali kaki ini untuk mencari orang itu, cukup lama akhir nya ku buka pintu kamar kami dan ku temukan dia disana termenung menatap sang rembulan di balkon kamar -kegiatan favorit kami-. Tanpa basa basi aku menghampiri nya pelan dan memeluk nya erat dari belakang, dia berbalik dan tersenyum pada ku aku pun tersenyum padanya lalu ia berbalik dan mengecup kening ku 'hangat' batin ku lalu kami melihat sang malam bersama tanpa bersuara sedikit pun.

Lama kami bertautan dalam diam aku pun mulai berbicara "Suke.." "hn" jawab nya singkat tanpa menoleh padaku sama seperti ku yg kini kembali menatap bulan "untuk apa manusia hidup?" dia terdiam cukup lama lalu menjawab pertanyaan ku "entah lah banyak alasan, mungkin manusia hidup untuk mencari alasan mereka untuk hidup" kami kembali terdiam lalu beberapa saat tangan Sasuke menariku merapat padanya tangan kanan nya menarik dagu ku agar kami bisa bertatapan "kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" aku tersenyum "tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin bertanya" Sasuke tersenyum lembut lalu meraihku dalam kecupan nya. Hangat, ciuman ini begitu hangat dan menentram kan jiwa, dapat kurasakan kehangatan itu walau sakit ini semakin menggerogoti ragaku. Sasuke melepas pelukannya dan aku langsung menutup mulutku dg kedua tangan ku "Naruto! apa kau baik-baik saja?" dia memegang pundak ku erat seolah tak mau melepaskan ku, tapi tubuh dan jiwa ini sudah lelah Suke.. "uhuk aku tidak apa-apa Suke..uhuk" aku telah menemukan jawabannya jawaban kenapa manusia hidup di dunia ini, dan sekarang aku tahu dan sudah mendapatkan nya "kita harus pergi kerumah sakit Naruto!" yaitu kau Sasuke, alasan ku untuk hidup adalah untuk bersamamu "uhuk tidak uhuk". 5th tidak lah cukup Sasuke, aku menyayangimu sangat menyayangimu tapi tuhan juga menyayangiku lebih dari kasih sayangku padamu "tapi-" kutarik seulas senyuman di bibirku kini ragaku begitu kaku, aku lelah Suke.. biarkan aku tidur, biarkan aku beristirahat dalam dekapannya dan menunggu mu kembali bersamaku, bertautan dalam lingkupan kasih sayang yg abadi bersama selamanya, selamat tinggal Sasuke "Naruto!'.

**Owari**

Uaaah alur kecepetan akhir gantung gk jelas..

Huh! Senpai-senpai mohon bantuan nya.. please…

REVIEW..

REVIEW..


End file.
